


The One With the Uniform Kink

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: “Would you…um. Keep the uniform?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/128495249405/omg-re-your-headcanons-post-but-derek-shyly).

Stiles comes home from work one day, takes off his gun belt and toes out of his shoes, and he shuffles over to faceplant on Derek’s back (Derek is cooking because Derek is the BEST) and nuzzle into his neck and between his shoulder blades.   


“Smells good,” he says.   


“Me or the food?” Derek asks.   


Stiles grins and bites gently at his shoulder. “Both. What’re you making?”   


“Lasagna.”   


Derek’s lasagna is the best. The other bonus is that it takes a good forty minutes in the oven. Stiles can do a lot with forty minutes. “So we have a little time for me to thank you properly.”   


The back of Derek’s neck turns red. It’s ADORABLE. Stiles loves it.   


But Derek doesn’t tease back. In fact, he stiffens a little, which means he’s bracing himself for something, and that thought makes Stiles go cold. “Derek? Is everything okay?”   


Derek nods. “I just…I wanted to ask you something.”   


Stiles rubs his hands over Derek’s arms. “Anything, babe. What do you want?”   


“Would you…um. Keep the uniform?”   


And that was NOT what Stiles expected to hear. “Oh? Is that a clothing thing or a deputy thing?”

“It’s a…you as a deputy thing,” Derek says, so quietly Stiles almost misses it.   


“Dude.” Stiles can’t stop the grin on his face. “I’ve been a deputy for six months.”   


Derek groans a little. “I know.”   


Stiles kisses Derek’s neck again, right where his bright red skin meets his dark hair. “Why’d it take so long for you to ask?”   


Derek’s shoulders go up and down. “It’s still hard, sometimes.”   


And okay. Stiles gets that. He does. But right now Derek is asking him for something, and the fact that he’s asking at all is more important than the fact that it took him so long to do so. “Well,” Stiles says lowly, “let’s see if I can help you with that, citizen.”   


Derek actually shivers, and Stiles wants to do a victory dance. “I can’t believe you made an innuendo out of that,” Derek mutters.   


Stiles grins. “Yes, you can. Now let’s take this investigation to the bedroom. I’ve got it on good authority you’re smuggling contraband, and I need to be VERY thorough in my search.”   


“Oh my God.”

“I’m afraid I’ll have to frisk you. I have a very special stick just for that purpose.”

“Oh my _God_.”  



End file.
